Put It In Your Mouth
by Gabby D
Summary: Five things Mac puts in his mouth, and then one more.


i. Lollipop.

Ronnie always loved candy.

His parents used to always buy him a few, usually as a reward for keeping his mouth shut when there were visits at his house. He couldn't eat a lot, too much sugar always made him too agitated, but that was ok. Ronnie didn't mind. That meant he could choose the candy and he always picked lollipops, his favorite.

He would always keep the stick long after the candy was gone, just keeping it in his mouth until it broke or was too crooked from the bites that the pointy parts hurt his mouth. Sometimes he would even save it for later, even though his mother would always scold him for keeping them under his pillow, saying he was hoarding trash.

He always went to school with one in his mouth, trying to look badass like many of his idols did in their movies. It didn't quite work but he always felt just like them. Charlie even started doing the same for a while, but gave up when it got on his way from eating.

After his father went to jail he started stealing some when he went out to buy cigarettes for his mom. It's not like anyone would notice a few missing, anyway.

His mother stopped scolding him for keeping the sticks under the pillow. In fact, she stopped speaking at all. She didn't care anymore if he ate it before dinner or if he had too much.

After that, he started loving candy even more. It reminded him of a time where she cared.

ii. Cigarettes.

They used to hang out in alleys and train rails, he and Charlie, smoking the cigarette butts they found on the ground not really having the money to buy their own. It's not like most store clerks would sell it to ten years old kids, anyway.

Mac always liked those days, when he didn't have to worry about anything, just appreciating Charlie's company and the feeling of the cigarette in his mouth. Charlie didn't question, he never did, just passed him the next cigarette and went on to find another dog to bash.

Charlie was a good friend, always knew what Mac needed when he was down.

"Who needs dads when we've got each other?" he used to say. Mac didn't agree, not totally at least, but he never said anything. Just smiled and pulled him closer, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach every time Charlie said something like that.

He liked cigarettes, even when they burned his throat a little. It calmed him down and the smell always reminded him of his mother. It was like the two of them finally had something in common, for the first time since his dad went to jail. It made him happy to think of it like that.

Years later, they would still do the same thing, even though they now had enough money to buy it. Holding hands in silence sharing the cigars and thinking about nothing and everything, away from the rest of the gang. It was the most peaceful they could get.

And if he spent more time than necessary with the cigar on his mouth, then who's to say. Charlie was always too busy looking for the next one to notice anyway.

iii. Pot.

It wasn't the first time they found themselves like this. Under the bleachers at school, smoking from his personal stash and skipping algebra. The only new addition was Dennis Reynolds, the spoiled rich boy who came once to buy weed from him and never left.

He had heard of Dennis before, he was the brother of the Aluminum Monster and was known for being weird and calling himself "Golden God". It was clear for everybody that he was way less popular than he thought he was. Not that Mac cared anyway, he and Charlie were hated by most of the school and only had buyers because they were the only ones left still selling.

He hadn't expected Dennis to come to him, all pride and wearing nice clothes, asking for weed while having no idea how many grams he wanted nor the correct price for it.

"You're Ronnie, right? Ronnie the Rat?" he had asked, using the nickname the whole school called him since he sold the competition. Charlie huffed annoyed at his side at being ignored.

"Just call me Mac," he answered. "Everybody does."

"Sure," Dennis said. He didn't ask who was everybody, but it was clear on his face.

Mac invited him to smoke with them, not knowing exactly why he did that, just wanting to spend more time with the boy, making up excuses of it being a rule and that it would be cheaper. Charlie didn't seem to mind, just made space for Dennis to sit, and thus started the strange friendship they had.

Present Dennis was currently staring at him oddly, making Mac get flustered in a way he knew he shouldn't for another boy. "What?"

"Here," he said softly, in that condescending way he always spoke. "Let me share one with you, I don't mind."

Mac almost argued that of course he didn't mind, he wasn't paying for it, but cut himself short when he saw what Dennis was talking about. His joint had burned itself short and fallen from his fingers without him noticing, too busy daydreaming.

Dennis rolled another joint, giving it to Mac then lighting it for him. He was close, too close, and Mac couldn't help but quickly check on Charlie to see if he was looking. He wasn't.

Dennis was still staring, waiting, and after he took a drag Dennis took the joint from his mouth and took a long huff, still looking him dead in the eyes, and came close again. His mouth almost touching Mac's and for a second he thought Dennis was going to kiss him.

Shotgun. Right.

He looked at Charlie again, the kid had fallen asleep, then closed his eyes and opened his mouth accepting it.

It ended too quickly for Mac's liking, but he couldn't help but feel relieved when Dennis went back to his place and gave him back the joint. They went back to smoking in silence, Dennis smiling smugly and Mac trying to hide his totally not there boner, until Charlie woke up.

Dennis would end up dragging him to hell and he knew it.

The worst part is that he wouldn't even try to stop him from doing so.

iv. Food.

Mac always had a thing for food; always ate without leaving anything behind, never knowing when he would have it again. In a way, food made him feel safe.

He would always caught himself eating, as if he didn't even notice he had started in the first place. When he was bored, when he was stressed, when he was sad. His answer was always food, usually junk. He never minded it, though. It gave him mass to be a hunky beefcake.

Mac knows the others find it gross, except for maybe Charlie and Frank which did not make it better, but he doesn't mind. It's food, it can't be unhealthy, he's not like Dennis who sometimes he has to convince to eat something even if just a bite and then keep an eye out so he doesn't puke it out. It's no big deal.

When he starts his new diet and gets bigger— _stronger_ —he can barely believe his luck and is happier as one can be. Not only he's scary and hunk, but he can eat all the food he wants and carry them with him, even if the Gang complains and make fun of him.

It doesn't end well, like everything with them doesn't, and he misses it. Misses the feeling of being like his dad. Fuck Dennis for ruining it for him.

He takes another bite of his taco out of anger.

Yeah, fuck Dennis.

v. Pens.

He knew Dennis hides the pens on their apartment. He thinks he's being sneaky, just like he thinks Mac doesn't know about the files he keeps about the Gang.

Mac doesn't understand why though, what's the big deal. He just likes to chew and suck on pens; it helps him calm down and it's something to do. It gives his mouth something to do. So what if sometimes he leaves teeth marks or they explode on his mouth? That happens.

He doesn't understand why Dennis says it's suggestive either. It's not his fault pens look like dicks, he wasn't the one who made pens. Maybe the creator was gay or something.

That doesn't make Mac gay. They're just pens.

So he buys more with Dennis' money every time they disappear, never running out of supplies. Sometimes he even keeps eye contact with Dennis on purpose to rile him up.

But it's not gay. It's a power thing and Mac is going to win.

\+ i.

He doesn't know how they ended up in this situation. Were they drinking that night? He doesn't remember, nor did he care. All he can think of is the way Dennis is thrusting his hips on his tight and the absolutely _sinful_ noises he was making in his ear.

Dennis stopped, making Mac tense for a second afraid he had scared him off - Had he said something to frighten him? He was sure the only words coming out of his mouth were 'yes' and 'fuck' - until he heard Dennis opening his zipper and felt him bite his earlobe.

" _Get on your knees,"_ he groaned, and by God if Mac didn't kneel immediately.

He took half a second to take it in his hands, look at Dennis, then swallow it whole. He considers faking inexperience—wouldn't be too far from the truth, Mac was sure one time at the Rainbow with a stranger and half a try with Carmen didn't count as much—but then Dennis moans loudly as soon as he closes his mouth around it and shoves more inside his mouth and Mac's gone.

 _It fitted his mouth like it was made for it._

He bounces his head, trying to find a consistent pace to fuck his own mouth in Dennis' dick; his hand venturing the tights he had dreams about, squeezing it and making Dennis whimper.

He pushes his head in Dennis' hand, hoping the other would get the signal, and instantly Dennis gets a grip on Mac's hair, messing it up, and starts thrusting in the same rhythm, manhandling Mac just the way he liked and using his mouth.

Mac felt his eyes roll with pleasure. _Oh God, he loved it, he could do this forever_. His underwear felt drenched inside his now too tight pants, he could come from this alone, he was sure of that.

Dennis was saying something, whispering the words 'fuck yes', 'good boy' and 'God, Mac' in repeat until they blended together and became background noise; truth is, Mac couldn't care less at the moment, too busy focusing on how full his mouth felt.

He picked up the pace, sucking his cheeks in and scraping his teeth slightly on the head, making Dennis shout in surprise, pulling him by the hair and making him choke on it, coming inside Mac's mouth and forcing him to swallow it all. And Mac...

Mac couldn't think of a better way to keep his mouth busy.


End file.
